Priestess Arcana
The Priestess Arcana (女教皇, Jokyōkō or On'nakyōkō), also known as the High Priestess, is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview Originally named the Popess, portrayed as an old woman with an open book, the Priestess Arcana is a symbol of hidden knowledge or other untapped power, wisdom, female mystery and patience when it appears in tarot readings. Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Priestess Arcana are commonly associated with healing and support attributes. Mythological figures of the Priestess Arcana are usually crone archetypes, goddesses of wisdom, or priestess figures themselves. Individuals associated with the Priestess Arcana are usually quiet, reserved, and very intelligent. They are often modest and shy, and won't open up to the protagonist until much later in their Social Links as compared with other characters. Appearances & Persona ''Megami Ibunroku Persona The Priestess Arcana is represented by Maki Sonomura. Persona 2: Innocent Sin Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Persona 3 The Priestess Arcana Social Link is represented by Fuuka Yamagishi, a student of Gekkoukan High School and a member of SEES. The protagonist can initiate the Social Link flag after joining one of the Culture Clubs. Furthermore, the protagonist must also max-out his 'Courage' Characteristics parameter before initiating the Social Link. The Priestess Arcana Social Link powers up everytime the protagonist interacts with Fuuka, where he helps tastes Fuuka's horrible cooking, as well as helping her understanding her insecurities of being a burden to others and her confusion about her lack of interest in more 'feminine' hobbies. Upon completing the Social Link, Fuuka will give the protagonist her custom-made earphones, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Priestess Arcana, Scathach. The Priestess Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Fuuka Yamagishi. Persona 3 FES The Priestess Arcana remains relatively the same as ''Persona 3. However, an exclusive Persona, High Pixie, was added in the Priestess Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 4 The Priestess Arcana Social Link is represented by Yukiko Amagi, a classmate of the protagonist in ''Persona 4. The Social Link is automatically created in the storyline when the Investigation Team plans a stake-out on Kanji Tatsumi. In the events of the Social Link, Yukiko exclaims her desire of leaving Yasoinaba to the protagonist, but feels that she cannot cover her daily expenses while living alone, particularly her meals. Due to this, she plans to cook for herself, but at the same, is unable to do so due to her horrible cooking skills. As such, the protagonist is used as a guinea pig to taste her cooking. Several of the protagonist's responses regarding Yukiko's cooking are also based on the protagonist's 'Courage' status parameter; the higher his 'Courage' is, the better answers the protagonist can access. Leveling the Priestess Arcana up to Lv. 3 allows Yukiko to learn her distinct follow-up move, Fan Assault, where Yukiko delivers a powerful assault on an active enemy, with 100% critical rate and Dizzy status. However, the protagonist must first knock down a target. Later, as the protagonist interacts with Yukiko, Yukiko realizes that she actually cared for her family inn the most, and her urge of leaving Inaba was actually just an escape from facing the burden of inheriting the inn. By the end of the Social Link, Yukiko decides not to leave Yasoinaba, but to inherit the Inn and continue her family's legacy. Having a change in her psyche and finally finding her resolution, Yukiko's Persona, Konohana Sakuya, transfigures into Amaterasu. Completing the Priestess Arcana Social Link also bestows the protagonist with the Ultimate Form of the Priestess Arcana, Scathach. ''Persona 4 Arena The Priestess Arcana is represented by Yukiko Amagi and her Persona, Konohana Sakuya, as well as Fuuka Yamagishi, who serves as a possible MC replacement for Rise. Card Designs Category:Tarot *